Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system of monitoring emergency vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system disposed in a host vehicle that provides emergency vehicle information so as to improve vehicle safety and enable the driver of the host vehicle to abide by local jurisdictional requirements in enabling emergency vehicles to travel unabated.
Background Information
In recent years, vehicles have become more equipped with features for improving safety. For example, vehicles can be equipped with a contact warning system that identifies the location of the vehicle and the locations of other nearby vehicles to determine whether the vehicle may come into contact with any of the other vehicles. These systems generally include sensors that detect the location and proximity of vehicles and objects relative to a host vehicle and warn the driver of the host vehicle of possible contact with the vehicle or object. Some systems can alter the speed or trajectory of the host vehicle in attempting to avoid contact.